Betrayed and Renewed
by Avandia
Summary: A oneshot I thought up in the spur of the moment. It's between Nero and a OC of mine. But, I hope you enjoy. It's not meant to be the best, It was just a random idea that popped into my head.


**This is just a random "Spur of the moment" thing that I made up in my mind from a random train of thought. I made it with the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday (The one with lyrics.) So if you want to listen to that song as you read this, that's your choice. But anyways, in a summary. The main character is me, Meg. Well my role-play character anyways. She's a devil and this is based in the DMC universe, sorta thing. The guy that cheated on me is just well.. A guy. He has no name, couldn't think of one. And Nero is well, Nero from DMC. I made this because my role-play character and him are dating right now. ANd it's not just RP love, we care for each other "In real life" wise too. So, yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

She sat there, she didn't know what she had done. She had left the one she loved, and for what? It turned out he cheated on her. He didn't want her, he shot her out onto the street once she caught him with that witch of a home wrecker.. She left the one she truly loved for such an awful man, to have cheated on her.

She sat on the bench in one of the many parks of the city, her head bowed and her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tracks of dried up tears as she thought back to the two events that ruined her life.

**--Being Flashback--**

"_I-I'm sorry Nero, I can't.. I-I guess I just.. I thought..." She couldn't figure out the words, they just weren't co-operating with her!_

"_No. I know what you thought. You pitied me, you knew I was broken and you wanted to make me feel loved, give me a false sense of security." He snapped back at her, his back was to her, his hands clenched at his sides._

"_No! Nero! It's not like that at all! I love you, but it's just.. Him.."_

"_Of course HIM. He's your little angel sent from fucking heaven to sweep you off your feet! And what was I? Something to entertain you until he came!"_

"_NERO! That's not true and you know it!"_

"_Do I? Why don't you fucking tell me what I know. To make me 'happy'" He snarled out at her, turning around once more to give her the nastiest glare he had ever given, muttering coldly. "Goodbye, Meg."_

_With that, he walked away. She didn't even bother to chase after him. It was done, but.. She had him for comfort.. And that was who she needed right now._

_**--Skip a few minutes of walking.--**_

"_Babe?" She called out once she walked through the door. No answer. She shrugged, he must be on his computer again. His earphones were always so lo--_

"_Mmmhmm... A-Ahha..! Ooh, more!" She froze in her tracks. Blinked a few times. Was she imagining things?_

"_...Babe?" She called out again, slowly making her way up the steps and opening the door to their bedroom. And what she saw sickened her to no end. She felt her stomach lurch, her eyes watering up as she held her hand over her mouth._

_There he was, over top of some woman, pounding her like there was no tomorrow. He didn't seem to notice her until the.. the... thing that was underneath him nudged him and pointed to the door. He seemed to pause before slowly turning around and seeing that she was there._

"_Meg.. Listen. I can explain..." That smug look from the bitch underneath him made her snap._

"_NO! YOU FUCKING CAN'T!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, tears running freely down her cheeks as she turned on her heel and ran, ran as much as she could. As far away as she could. She'd get her friends to get her stuff later. She was NOT going back to that house. Nothing in this world or the next could make her._

**_--End Flashback.--_**

She felt a drop of water hit against her head. She blinked slowly, looking up and staring at the slowly darkening night sky.

_'Nice.. how cliche.. Rain.'_ She thought. Shaking her head as she wiped her eyes. That's when her phone vibrated.

"_**Hey. You there? We need to talk. -Nero."**_ Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open. She snapped her phone shut.

She got up, dashing off into the rain, she just knew where he was, it was something telling her, instinct. Love, need, she didn't know. She just _knew._

New tears replaced her long dried up ones, she was running back to the one she truly loved, the one her heart ached for. She was elated and nervous. Would he take her back? Maybe he just wanted to end all ties with her.

She shook her head quickly, out with the bad thoughts!

She skidded to a stop, swirling her head around in every direction. Where was he? Was she wrong? She should have at least texted him back!

"... Hey." Her breath stopped in her throat, she slowly turned around and there he was. Bright sapphire eyes gazing down at her, hidden hurt and heartache apparent in them, she could read him so well.

"....H-H..Hi..." She managed to stammer out, sniffling slightly. That's when his brows furrowed, moving closer and wiping a thumb over her cheek, getting rid of some of the tears. She leaned into his touch, but it was gone too soon.

"... You got my text then." He whispered, gazing down at her. She numbly nodded, glancing to the ground.

She was a mess, hair soaked, clothes muddy and her eyes red and puffy, she continued to stare at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, murmuring.

".. What did you want to talk about?"

He paused for a moment before a soft grin came to his lips, whispering. "...This."

She was about to question him before she felt her chin tilted upwards and then suddenly his lips were against hers. She stood there, in shock for several moments before she practically jumped against him. Her hands knotting into the front of his shirt as she pressed her lips passionately against his.

She felt him smirk into the kiss, she felt her knees go weak, having to cling further against him to keep her upright. He must've noticed because she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her close to him. The rain poured over them, soaking his hair down as well, though both of them could care less.

Slowly, and deliberately they broke. Both in need of air though neither of their grips on one another lightening one bit. He placed a kiss over her hair, resting his chin over her head afterwards, murmuring. "... I love you."

"I love you too.." She whispered out, a wide smile over her lips as she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. She had never felt more happy, finally, she was with who she truly belonged.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews earn cookies~! :D Oh and if there are any grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out. I'll fix them. :D**


End file.
